Canterlot (EG)
CanterlotFluttershy in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: "Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers."TV announcer in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic: "Then enter the Canterlot Mall Chance to Prance Competition!" is a city in the human world that is featured throughout the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. It is the home of Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, their friends, and many other humans. Its most prominently featured location is Canterlot High School, where Sunset and her friends go to school. As with its Equestrian counterpart, Canterlot's name is a portmanteau of "canter," a three-beat horse gait, and Camelot, a British kingdom from Arthurian legends. Depiction in Equestria Girls Geographical location and features .]] Canterlot is a suburban city that appears to be surrounded on all sides by hills and forests. Locations like Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy are implied in My Little Pony Equestria Girls and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games to be very distant from each other; Twilight Sparkle takes the bus from Crystal Prep to Canterlot High and vice-versa in Friendship Games, and in Dance Magic, Rarity says she has no idea how to get to Crystal Prep from her house. History Canterlot exists in a dimension different from Equestria. Its earliest known discovery in the series is by Star Swirl the Bearded, when he banished Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk to the human world as depicted in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and . In the first Equestria Girls film, Princess Twilight Sparkle briefly visits the world that Canterlot is in when Sunset Shimmer steals her crown. Society in Canterlot is considerably more technologically advanced than in Equestria, with smartphones, computers, and the internet being commonplace. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, Timber Spruce mentions Picasso, apparent counterpart of the deceased Pinto-Picasso mentioned in and/or "Picture Pattern". Infrastructure and places Canterlot has rows and columns of houses and buildings, many intersecting roads, and a river that runs through on one side. The population's primary forms of ground transportation are engine-powered automobiles and public transport buses. Many areas of the city are horse- and pony-themed, such as the Wondercolt statue at Canterlot High School and the saddle-shaped amphitheater. One area of the city has tall skyscrapers and architectural features similar to Equestria's Manehattan, with one building closely resembling the Crystaller Building. Canterlot High School Canterlot High School is the first and most prominently featured location introduced in Canterlot. It is where Sunset Shimmer and other human teenagers attend high school. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna serve as the school's administration. The base of the Wondercolt statue in front of the school serves as the portal between the human world and Equestria. Applejack's house Applejack's house is where Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith live. It first appears in the Rainbow Rocks animated short A Case for the Bass during Granny Smith's garage sale, and it is also featured in the Rainbow Rocks film and the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic. The house consists of a house, a barn-like garage, and a pigpen, and it bears a strong resemblance to Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville. Pinkie Pie's house Pinkie Pie's house is where Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie live. It first appears in Rainbow Rocks when the Mane Seven have a sleepover and pizza party. In the kitchen, Pinkie Pie keeps dozens of whipped cream in the refrigerator. Amphitheater The Canterlot amphitheater appears in Rainbow Rocks and serves as the venue for the final round of Canterlot High's Battle of the Bands. There are multiple rows of seats arranged in a semicircle, and the stage is shaped like a horse's saddle. Crystal Prep Academy Crystal Prep Academy is a private school that first appears in the Friendship Games short Pinkie Spy and is more prominently featured in the Friendship Games film. It is where Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, and the other Shadowbolts go to school, and it is Twilight Sparkle's original school of attendance before transferring to Canterlot High. Principal Cinch and Dean Cadance serve as the school's administration. Twilight Sparkle's house Twilight Sparkle's house is where Twilight and Spike live. It is first featured at the beginning of Legend of Everfree. In her bedroom, Twilight keeps a large collection of books, various astronomy and chemistry paraphernalia, and an aquarium. Rarity's house Rarity's house is where Rarity and Sweetie Belle live. The house first appears in the Equestria Girls Holiday Special, and it is featured again in the half-hour special Dance Magic. In her bedroom, Rarity keeps multiple sewing tools, a fainting couch, and a closet full of her old, discarded designs. Movie studio The movie studio is featured in the half-hour special Movie Magic. It is where directors such as Canter Zoom and actors such as Chestnut Magnifico film major motion pictures. Among the movies filmed here include the Daring Do film series, Power Ponies, and Stormy with a Side of Pudding. Sunset Shimmer's house Sunset Shimmer's house is where Sunset Shimmer lives. It first appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts musical short Monday Blues. Rainbow Dash's house Rainbow Dash's house is where Rainbow Dash lives. It first appears in the Summertime Short Leaping Off the Page. Shops and businesses Sweet Shoppe The Sweet Shoppe is a street corner diner in Canterlot that first appears in the first Equestria Girls film. It is run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and it is the human world counterpart to Sugarcube Corner. Carousel Boutique Carousel Boutique is a clothing outlet in Canterlot that first appears in the first Equestria Girls film. It is also featured in the Rainbow Rocks encore short Life is a Runway. Rarity works at the boutique as an employee, and it is the human world counterpart of the Ponyville store of the same name. Music Center The Music Center is a store in Canterlot that sells music CD's and musical instruments. It is featured in the Rainbow Rocks short Guitar Centered, in which Rainbow Dash and Trixie have a guitar-shredding competition for a coveted double-necked guitar. DJ Pon-3 works at the Center as an employee. Animal Rescue Center The Animal Rescue Center is an animal shelter in Canterlot that looks after a large assortment of animals. It is featured in the Rainbow Rocks short Hamstocalypse Now, in which Fluttershy and Rarity corral a habitat of hamsters. Fluttershy works at the shelter as a volunteer. Everything Under the Sun Emporium Flim and Flam's Everything Under the Sun Emporium is a pawn shop in Canterlot that buys and sells various items and knickknacks. It is run by twin brothers Flim and Flam and featured in the Rainbow Rocks short A Case for the Bass, in which Applejack attempts to buy her bass guitar back from the twins. Diner An unnamed diner, identical to where Discord orders a bunch of foods from Princess Twilight Sparkle during Glass of Water in Three's A Crowd, appears at the beginning of Rainbow Rocks where Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk absorb negativity from diner patrons and cause unrest between them. Canterlot Mall The Canterlot Mall is featured in the half-hour specials Dance Magic and Mirror Magic. It is a two-story shopping mall with multiple stores and kiosks. Among the stores and areas in the mall include the Aunt Orange smoothie kiosk, a fabrics store, a movie theater, referred to as the Flixiplex Cinemas in the chapter book Magic, Magic Everywhere!, where Juniper Montage works, a sunglasses kiosk, and a food court. There is also a large water fountain in the center of the first floor and television monitors throughout the building complex. Sweet Snacks Café A 1950s-themed diner, referred to as the Sweet Snacks Café in merchandise,File:Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Sweet Snacks Cafe packaging.jpg is featured in the Summertime Shorts musical short Coinky-Dink World. It has four known staff members: three waitresses, including Pinkie Pie and Midge , and a chef. Miscellaneous features Other places confirmed to be in Canterlot but have not yet been featured include Sunset Shimmer's house, Fluttershy's house, Rainbow Dash's house, a stadium, an observatory, and a remote cottage. One of the roads leading away from the city leads to Camp Everfree. Other depictions A map of the city of Canterlot is featured on Hasbro's My Little Pony and Equestria Girls website. Notable characters Residents *Applejack *Apple Bloom *Big Mac *Bulk Biceps *Cheerilee *Cranky Doodle *DJ Pon-3 *Diamond Tiara *Fido *Filthy Rich *Flam *Flash Sentry *Flim *Fluttershy *Granny Smith *Juniper Montage *Lyra Heartstrings *Maud Pie *Micro Chips *Mr. Cake *Mrs. Cake *Muffins *Octavia Melody *Photo Finish *Pinkie Pie *Pixel Pizzaz *Principal Celestia *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Rover *Sandalwood *Scootaloo *Silver Spoon *Snails *Snips *Spike *Spot *Sunset Shimmer *Sweetie Belle *Sweetie Drops *Twilight Sparkle *Vice Principal Luna *Violet Blurr *Zephyr Breeze Gallery References